


Excuse Me

by RabbitPie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPie/pseuds/RabbitPie
Summary: Asgore meets a flower





	

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to rabbitpietale.tumblr.com

_**“EXCUSE ME!”**_  
  
On his hands and knees in the flowerbed, fingers ready to pluck a golden flower, Asgore let go on reflex. The little flower that had yelled at him pulled its leaf back to its stem and glared at him. With a face. The little flower had a face and it was glaring at him.  
  
Asgore sat up in alarm, spilling the bag of leaves he’d been collecting over his lap.  
  
“P-pardon me! I didn’t know--”  
  
“Yes, well, be careful where you’re sticking those thick thumbs of yours,” the flower chided. It straightened the leaf he had tugged with the other fastidiously. It had a single set of leaves, paired either side of the stem.  
  
“I truly am sorry. I know it’s a small thing, but please allow me to begin to repay you with a cup of--”  
  
Asgore bit off the word just in time. He attempted to brush the leaves surreptitiously off his lap.  
  
“Do you like cocoa?”


End file.
